Benutzer Diskussion:Ralf Roletschek
Willkommen Hallo Ralf, willkommen bei Wikia und im Fotowiki! Da mir Deine Beiträge ein bisschen aus der Wikipedia bekannt sind und dieses Wiki beim Start ein paar kreative und verantwortungsvolle „Hände und Köpfe“ gebrauchen kann, habe ich Dir mal Adminrechte gegeben, Du wirst schon keinen Unsinn damit machen ;-) Als zentraler Diskussionsort bietet sich das Forum hier im Wiki an (vgl. „Fragen zur Wikipedia“), dort können alle möglichen Dinge thematisch sortiert und übersichtlich diskutiert werden. Bei speziellen Fragen wendest Du Dich am besten an Forrester (er kennt sich schon gut bei Wikia aus) oder – insbesondere bei Änderungs-/Erweiterungswünschen seitens Wikia – direkt an mich. Ich wünsche Dir viel Freude und gute Zusammenarbeit hier im Fotowiki --rieke 10:45, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :PS 1) Guck mal in die Vorlage:Quelle Wikipedia hinein. Das ist die bei den deutschen Wikia-Projekten übliche Vorlage zur Übernahme von Wikipediatexten. Wir empfehlen diese Art der Vorlage, weil durch die Erweiterung um den Permalink die GFDL noch ein bisschen besser gewahrt wird als bei der von Wikipedia selbst geforderten Nur-''gentlemen's-agreement''-Form. Dies geschieht vor allem vor dem Hintergrund, dass Artikel in anderen Wikis nach der Übernahme zumeist erheblich weiter bearbeitet/ausgebaut werden (anders als bei statischen Seiten), daher ist die genaue Quellversion zur Einsicht der Ursprungsautoren wichtig. Es sind nur zwei Parameter mehr (Datum der genutzten Version + Permalink) – ich hoffe, das ist nicht zu kompliziert :-) :PS 2) Die Maximalgröße für Uploads liegt momentan bei 8 MB, das lässt sich aber bei Bedarf noch weiter ändern. Ich vermute aber, dass das für Euch erstmal reicht, oder? --rieke 10:45, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::Hallo Rieke, klar mache ich keinen Unfug mit den Admin-Knöppen ;) Die Artikel Panoramafreiheit, Recht am eigenen Bild und Editio princeps habe ich übrigens neu geschrieben, weil die Wikipedia-Artikel in meinen Augen keinen Oma-Test bestehen, deshalb ist der Baustein da nicht drin. Es gibt noch ne Menge zu tun, bis es hier richtig losgehen kann, ich werde mein Möglichstes dazu beitragen. Erstmal kümmere ich mich um die ganzen rechtlichen Sachen. Alles was Vorlagen angeht, will ich eigentlich Forrester überlassen, er kennt sich da bedeutend besser aus. 8MB sind vollkommen ausreichend, größer brauchen Fotos nicht zu sein. Gruß Ralf Roletschek 14:08, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :::Super. Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, dass Du Dich an dieser (mehr oder weniger) spontanen Idee beteiligst :-) Bislang war es ja eine echte Lücke, dass es kein deutsches Fotowiki (mehr) gab, siehe auch Forum:Das alte FotoWiki. Und Leben kommt nur in die Bude, wenn sich auch gute Fotografen mit schon vorhandenen Wikikenntnissen beteiligen. Aber bloß keine Hektik ;-) :::Die Neufassungen der Artikel lesen sich übrigens wirklich besser. Die rein enzyklopädische Aufarbeitung bestimmter Themen ist diesen ja nicht immer zuträglich, zumindest nicht, wenn es darum geht, ein spezielles Themengebiet kreativ und fundiert vorzustellen und sowohl Einsteigern als auch Spezialisten zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen. Hier ist also ganz viel Platz für Details und natürlich auch für all das, was nicht so recht in die Wikipedia passen will – für ausführliche Fototipps, Anleitungen, Kamerabewertungen, Veranstaltungsberichte, persönliche Tipps usw. … was Euch halt einfällt. Eine Begrenzung des Speicherplatzes pro Wiki gibt es bei Wikia übrigens nicht. :::Dass Du mit den rechtlichen Sachen anfängst, finde ich ebenfalls klasse. Das ist ein Punkt, der bei all den technischen oder optischen Schwerpunkten anderer Fotoseiten oft „unterbelichtet“ bleibt. Ich vermute, die Chance, dass dieses Wiki irgendwann mal zu den besten Anlaufstellen für deutschsprachige Fotobegeisterte im Internet zählt, stehen momentan gar nicht schlecht :-) --rieke 14:33, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich habe diese Idee beim http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Foto-Workshop_2007 vorgetragen und das fand dort allgemein Interesse. Es gibt wie du festgestellt hast, genug Gebiete, die in der Wikipedia unerwünscht oder unterrepräsentiert sind. Forrester kann dir bestätigen, daß ich in sachen Bildrechte einerseits zienlich rigoros vorgehe, wenn eine URV vorliegt - andererseits aber auch manchmal einen Weg finde, problematische Bilder zu behalten. Na dann mal los :) --Ralf Roletschek 15:15, 18. Apr. 2007 (UTC) http://de.foto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Spezial%3ALogbuch&type=upload&user=Ralf+Roletschek&page= Bitte füge da die Vorlage:Information und die geeigneten Fotowiki:Lizenzvorlagen ein. Forrester 22:31, 29. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :IRC? Forrester 17:44, 3. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Bild:Fujica ST605N DSC 4811.jpg Wo auch immer Du es hinhaben willst, bau's ein. --Eva K. tell me about it 16:01, 26. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Recht am eigenen Bild Hi, Ralf! Ich habe mal den Artikel Recht am eigenen Bild ein wenig überarbeitet - Ich hoffe es gefällt Dir; ich würde mich über eine Rückmeldung freuen. Liebe Grüße, --macroobjektiv 01:58, 8. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Das ist schon ok so. --RalfR 21:47, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Hallo Jetzt bin ich auch da. ;) --Julica 15:24, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Schritt-für-Schritt-Anleitungen Bildbearbeitung thumb|Australische Botschaft in Berlin Moin Ralf, wäre sowas nicht eine brauchbare Ergänzung für das Wiki? Ich könnte im Moment bei ein paar Gebäudeentzerrungen (Botschaftsgebäude) Hilfe gebrauchen - im Prinzip Klassiker: Vertikalkorrektur, Stürzende Linien ... Prima fände ich ein Tutorial, dass dem Lasien (mir) erklärt, wie er ein solches Bild Schritt für Schritt optimiert, mit Bildern der Ergebnisse der Zwischenschritte. Finales Ziel wäre, dass ich dann nicht jedemla in die Bilderwerkstatt rennen müsste ... Gruß -- Achim Raschka 15:43, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ok, ist in Arbeit. Das geht mit ShiftN so gut wie automatisch. --RalfR 07:37, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :: Das mit ShiftN weiß ich - nur läuft das Programm bei mir leider nciht mehr (kein Plan warum; es startet und öffnet sich nicht ;O( ) -- Achim Raschka 08:46, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Einfach die neue Version drüberbügeln? Dann könnte ich noch zeigen, wie es in Photoshop geht? --RalfR 08:49, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::: Auch nach Neuinstallation ging es nicht - as I said, keine Ahnung, warum. Mit Photoshop habe ich in letzter Zeit an einigen Bilder gespielt und in einfachen Fällen war ich auch ganz zufrieden, nur bei solchen wie der Australischen Botschaft bekam ich zwar die Kippung weg (Verzerrfilter, Blendenkorrektur), das Trapez der stürzenden Linien wurde allerdings eher schlimmer. Wenn du mich zum Photoshopper machst wäre das natürlich great ;O). Der ShiftN-Artikel ist übrigens prima geworden - mit den Bildern gäbe der sicher auch ein gutes Bild als Enzyklopädieartikel in der WP. Gruß -- Achim Raschka 08:56, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::::WP ist kein How-To, dafür ist ja das Fotowiki da. Die Fototips hatten schon einen Löschantrag und ich habe keine Lust auf Streß. Das hier entsteht ja ganz bewußt als Ergänzung, für die Dinge, die WP nicht hat usw. Das mit Photoshop zeig ich dir, aber nicht sofort. --RalfR 09:15, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Entzerren mit Photoshop - da kommt gleich was...--RalfR 13:42, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) User:Macroobjektiv Dein Spezi Callipides hat sich hier nur für drei bis fünf unwesentliche Edits blicken lassen. Bitte schreibe mal an Avatar zwecks de-admin, der Junge braucht bei einem Aktivitäslevel von Null sowas nicht. Ich fand das eh ein wenig voreilig, der sollte erstmal weniger grün sein. --Eva K. tell me about it 21:31, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) : Nachtrag: Tim hat den Account Sockenpuppe auf meine Bitte hin deadministriert. Der ist zwar gesperrt, aber aus Sicherheitsgründen hielt ich das für besser. Karteileichen brauchen keine Rechte. ;-) --Eva K. tell me about it 12:07, 17. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Nachtrag: Macroobjektiv ist kein Admin mehr, Tim hat das erledigt. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:36, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Ich wurde im Eberswalde-Wiki benachrichtigt, daß ich hier Post habe :) Das System funktioniert ja gut --RalfR 09:47, 18. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Ja, das hatte ich auch schon, daß ich auf der Diskussionsseite im Zentralwiki eine Nachricht hatte und hier benachrichtigt wurde. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:13, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Frage Moin Ralf, habe ich Deine Ausarbeitungen entdeckt und finde sie sehr gut gemacht! Frage, Du hast hier noch keine Lizenvorlage wie in der de gebastelt oder? Tue es hier nicht Not oder ist noch im Aufbau? Tschüß Ra Boe 12:58, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) : Ich antworte mal: Diese erweiterten Lizenzvorlagen gibt es hier noch nicht. Wir sind auch nicht so gnadenlos wie in der WP. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:12, 20. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::Welche Lizenz sollte ich denn nehmen, diese hier ? Tschüß --Ra Boe 08:34, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ::: Völlig problemlos. geht auch. Unter FW:LFB findest Du die gesamte Lizenzmenagerie. --Eva K. tell me about it 09:35, 21. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Das Problem mit onlyifuploading Die Funktion, um MediaWiki:Onlyifuploading.js zu laden, ist im Basisscript MediaWiki:Common.js codiert, der Verweis auf die Datei ist hartverdrahtet. // // BEGIN import Onlyifuploading-functions // SEE ALSO MediaWiki:Onlyifuploading.js if ( wgCanonicalSpecialPageName "Upload" ) { document.write(' '); } // END import Onlyifuploading-functions // Ausztubremsen ist er nur, wenn der Code in die eigene monaco.js eingefügt und in der Common.js auskommentiert wird. Dann steht er aber nicht mehr für alle anderen Benutzer zur Verfügung, und genau das ist der Sinn diese Skln-unabhängigen Basisscripts. Es nützt auch nichts, den Code in die MediaWiki:Monaco.js zu verlagern und mit der eigenen monaco.js ausstechen zu wollen, denn wenn die Funktion einmal ausgeführt wurde, dann ist es zu vorbei. Da erst die allgemeine und dann die eigene Monaco.js laufen, ist das damit gestorben. Die einzige Lösung, die mir dazu noch einfällt, wäre eine Entscheidung vor der Ausführung des Codes in der Common.js zu treffen. Eine Abfrage stellt fest, ob eine Datei existiert und füllt dann damit eine Variable, andernfalls wird der Unterlassungswert aus MediaWiki genommen. Statt der Hartverdrahtung des Dateinamens im Code wird die Variable genommen. Und genau diese Lösung funktionier mit JS nicht, wie ich mir grade ergoogelt habe, da JS keine solchen Abfragen beherrscht. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:49, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Du liebe Güte! Ich verstehe nur ansatzweise, was du meinst. Heißt also jetzt abwarten bis Monaco fertig ist? --RalfR 22:37, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Nein, es geht so garnicht, wie ich es im Moment verstehe. Ich kann aber Raymund mal fragen - morgen. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:49, 22. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kategorisches Wieviel Mails hast Du denn gestern bekommen? Katharina war ja recht fleißig. ;) --Eva K. tell me about it 11:21, 29. Sep. 2008 (UTC) *steinmarder .- baummarder *fuchs *wolf Ajax-Login ausgeschaltet Hallo Ralf. Ich habe den Ajax-Login deaktiviert - ob das wirklich die Lösung für das Communist-Problem sein sollte, könnt ihr ja jetzt noch mal probieren. --Avatar 14:28, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Danke. Mal sehen, wann ich dann datura erwische ;) PS: finnland.wikia.com ? --RalfR 14:54, 6. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:28, 2. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Datei:Wiki.png Hi Ralf, ich habe auf de.wikia mal ne Community Seite erstellt. Tja, und jetzt wollte ich, gaaaanz vorsichtig da auch ein paar andere Wikis mal einbauen (außer Digimon, Bleach, Naruto und solche Dingens). Dafür hab ich ganz unten (man muß da genauso vorsichtig vorgehen wie in der WP umgekehrt ;-)) so eine Art Film mit verschiedenen Logos eingebaut. Ja, ich gestehe, ich hab euer Logo auch genommen und hochgeladen und als ich hinterher in einem Schwung alle Lizenzen einfügen wollte, habe ich das CC-by-'nd'/2.5 gesehen. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100408194335/de/images/7/7e/Kopf_an_die_Wand.gif Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, bevor ich da jetzt ne Abmahnung oder sowas bekomme, wollte ich fragen ob ich ausnahmsweise das Bild doch bearbeitet benutzen kann (es war ein bißchen groß) *hoff* Andernfalls habe ich es natürlich gestern schon gelöscht http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100515124906/de/images/6/60/Mx10.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 22:08, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Aber klar doch, dir kann ich doch nix abschlagen ;) --RalfR 04:12, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Puuhhh, da dank ich dir aber. Cappu? 42px Vielen Dank + LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 11:57, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Hat nicht jemand von euch Lust hier mitzumachen? http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812185322/vereins/images/e/ee/Twinkle.gif LG Lady-Whistler - Community Portal (Talk | Count) 18:14, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC)